true colours
by noffermans
Summary: Ryou I going to sing at a singing contest. But watt if his partner doesn't show up? Will Bakura help him?  songfic. Ryou x Bakura. I don't one anything


**He**** this will be my first song fiction so be nice. I like this song so much I don't know why. And I thought that Ryou and Bakura could do the job I don't own any of this. The song is true colours but it isn't the original version**

He (Ryou Bakura) stood backstage. He was so freaking nervous. Why do you ask? Because he going to sing in the contest that is way. He did practice the last 2 mounts for it.

Stop shaking you fool he heard and he was bring out of his thoughts. Sorry Bakura he replayed I just so nervous. Why? he did ask. What if I get a black out or something and Zora isn't here either.

Zora was the boy witch who he was going to sing with. He trust him complete that he will come on time Because he was never late. Not like Bakura how was always late. Bakura did help with the reputations at home. Bakura could sing good but because he didn't like the sing and not really wanted to sing was it not that good. But he could here that it was good.

You are over reacting. He will come and you wouldn't do anything wrong. Because I have heard you the last 2 mounts for Ra sake. He looked at him he now he was right but he was still nervous. Than he heard now next up Ryou Bakura and Zora Phantom. He teaks a deep breath and walk on the stages

He looked at his hikari when he stand there. Man he looked dam good in that outfit. He will blow the roof of he know it. There where no better singers than his Ryou here. Oh yes he will be mine in a short time he thought.

The music started and he saw Ryou shaking a little but when he begun to sing that stopped.

You with the sad eyes

don't be discourage, trough I realize it's hard to take courage

in aw world full of people you can lose sight of it

and the darkness inside you

will make you feel so small

Man he like his voice so much. Even when he sings a women he couldn't get enough of it. He leaned against the wall and looked at his beautiful hikari

when he sing the refrain

But I see you true colours, shining through

I see your true colours, and that's why I love you

So don't be afraid. to let them show

your true colours, true colours

are Beautiful, like a rainbow

He looked in to the crowd. so far so good. Next was the part of the boy's voive that Zora goes singing. And then the duet part. But were is Zora. He want to look around when he sees Zora in the crowd. He laughed at him and looked at him as in. Did you really think I did co there? He did get tears in his eyes when he walks away. He couldn't do it alone. why? did he do that

He was angry he saw Zora walk away how could he just do that. He was angry at him. The next part was about to start. And he looked at Ryou. He was crying. He wanted to help but how. Than he sees the microphone and walks up the stage and started to sing he did everything for Ryou to keep him happy

Show me your smile, don't be unhappy

I can't remember when I last saw you laughing

Who was that? was it Bakura? he turn and saw Bakura walking towards him

If this world makes you crazy and

you've taken in all you can bare

You call me up- because you know I'll be there

Bakura stood in front of him and let one of his hands to his cheek. When he touched it he feld like the temperature just hardly rose. He now he saws it because he smirks. and that make him laugh.

Bakura song further

But I see your true colours, shining through

I see your true colours, and that's why I love you

So don't be afraid, to let the show

your true colours, true colours

Are beautiful

(Ryou) like a rainbow

He smiled when Ryou stared singing with him. He was so cute. That red blush does really suite him. He stepped al little closer to him and they both were singing

(Bakura)I can't remember when I last saw you laughing

(together)If this world makes you crazy

and you take in all you can bare

You call me up- because you know I'll be there

He felt so happy. Bakura was singing with him and good to. Better than all those other times

He stepped forward and hugs him pleasing his head on his shoulder so he could sing the last part with him

2X

And I see your true colours, shining through

I see your true colours and that's why I love you

So don't be afraid to let them show

Your true colours, true colours,

Your true colours are beautiful

he really was beautiful. they though at the same time

Beautiful, like a rainbow

like a rainbow. your beautiful

He stepped back and looked Ryou in the face. There was a moment of silence before the public start clapping, cheering and yelling. Ryou bloused. They stood there for a couple of seconds before walking back backstage. When they were in the chancing room Ryou said thank you Bakura. He looked up at him and said your welcome. Ryou bloused aid ask. B-Bakura….why…did you… help? He leaned forwards Because he whispered in his ear. No one hurts my little Ryou. He felt two arm come around him hugging him tightly. he whispered back So when am I become yours? Always he answer. leaning back enough to see his face.

It feels so right standing here in his arms. He was sure blousing like a manic but whatever. He wanted to know just one thing but could he said it. Probably not just try. Do…do you..

he started. Do I watt Bakura ask.

He takes one deep breath and said.

Do you love me?

He looked at him. He didn't answer. instead he closed the little space that was between them and kissed him full on the mouth. His eye's snap open. But later slid close when he melted in to the kiss. Bakura's lips were soft and tasted so good. He felt Bakura liking his under lip asking for entrains. What he gave him. He felt there toughs battle for dominance what Bakura of course won and started to explore every ince of his mouth. He never want this to end. But because there where out of air they needed to break apart. They were both panting and Bakura said between his pants.

Does… that… answer… you…question?

He nodded and hugs him again

He whispered. I love you Bakura

I love you to my light.

He smiled. This was absolute the perfect day

**And how was it. Was it bad or good?**** Pleas review and be nice to me. This is my first song fiction and it is also in a different language for me so it was difficult. But it was fun to write. If you think I could do some things better say it to because I need that so pretty pretty pleas review. Hop you liked it **


End file.
